


y'all need to get over yourselves and stop making me the mediator for everyone's relationship

by stuckinatimeloop



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: /precious babies, BAE-yonce, Fluff and Angst, Hey, Kinda?, Like, M/M, Other, SO, Self-Insert, also, also theres a twenty one pilots reference, and be funny, and not tag the important stuff, btw i literally look like scott and mitch's lovechild, but they wont die dont worry my precious fathers will be ok, copy pasting the tags, except maybe, get mentioned, here it is, hope u find it, i have a zombie one coming up, i love the tags bc its just the place where the authours can just like, i might include them, i've been thinkg abt this pun, im laughing thinking of someone trying to find this fic and just like, im not joking - Freeform, im so happy i mde this now i need to go write my other fics, it sucks im sorry, its not scomiche so dont worry, lots of death, oh theres a self insert tag, saie i love u, see thats important, self insert day is like june 26-27, sinc etheres so many, some of them dont really make an appearance, talk, that makes me feel bad im sorry i love you, there we go, they just, this was a self-insert day thing, yeah it really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinatimeloop/pseuds/stuckinatimeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(aka my self-insert day fic, feat. saie)</p><p>mitch and scott are so cute and so gay for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	y'all need to get over yourselves and stop making me the mediator for everyone's relationship

**Author's Note:**

> important!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> for texting, im normal, saie is bold, mitch is italics and scott is underlined  
> :^)

I willed myself to step onto the bus. I didn’t want to do this, and then I did. And the probably 5 seconds it took me to make up my mind and step on it felt like a million years. Anxiety clawed at every single inch of my body. As I took a seat in the back, right next to the window, I started to regret saying I would meet them. I hated bus rides, and the only time I had ever talked to them face-to-face was at a crowded party. We texted, the three of us, and had multiple conversations through twitter, all that social media stuff, but that party was almost 5 months ago, and I felt sick.

Really sick.

I pulled my phone out to text Saie again, telling them they better be at the stop because this bus was gonna be there soon, and “I s2g if u aren’t there I will shoot u in the foot”.

**“haha no u wont u love me**

im not kidding

btw its pulling up

**SHIT”**

I closed my phone, laughing to myself. The bus wasn’t even close to the next stop, where I usually wait for Saie, since it’s closer to our apartment. But I walked straight out of the doors and way pass the stop this morning, anxiety trailing my heels. It was stupid that I was getting so worked up over this, I mean, Scott and Mitch are chill. They understand- right?

The bus pulled to a stop and Saie was the first on. They look flustered as they made their way to our row. “’Sup,” I grinned, moving my purse off the seat. Basically, a hobo bag with the Cheshire cat from Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland on it. God, I’m a huge nerd.

“Chill, dude, you’re leg’s goin’ at a million miles a minute.” Saie patted my leg and pulled an earbud out to give it to me.

I took it. “Yeah, I know. I’m just really worked up over this. What if I do something hyper-cringe worthy?”

“Oh my god, you’ll be fine.” They laughed. “Scott and Mitch like us, and if you get nervous about small-talk or something, just ask them to tell tour stories. Or weekly obsessions. You’ll be fine.”

“We chose a shitty place to eat.”

“Yeah, I know.”

\--

Saie reached above us and hit the stop button- we were still about a block away from the restaurant, but I had mentioned something about the walk –which I had taken before- to considerably aesthetically appealing.

I practically flew off the steps, boots hitting the concrete with a soft thud. The bus pulled away as we started to walked in the direction of the actually not that bad diner. It was a small pizza place, and was really cozy and usually had a band playing on Fridays. Thank god it was Friday.

As we walked I pulled out my phone to text Mitch and see if they had shown up yet.

“hey u there??

_almost! five minutes max I think_

aight see u soon”

“They’re almost here,” I said. We stood outside for a few minutes, taking in the burning twelve o’ clock summer sun.

“Mid-June sucks, let’s go in.” Saie cut through the silence, making me jump, which apparently must’ve been noticeable because they laughed at me as a grabbed and held the door for them, trailing in after.

We took a table in the back, our normal spot, where it was away from the hustle of people but you could clearly see the stage and see the entrance. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out and unlocked it.

“ _we’re here!_

We already ordered and have seated. Back table, can’t miss us.”

Scott and Mitch walked under the threshold thing- whatever it’s called- and Saie waved, very excitedly. I felt my throat tighten, anxiety twisting around me again. “Man, Saie, could you be any more enthusiastic?” I laughed. They blushed and laughed, punching me on the shoulder as Mitch and Scott joined us.

“Hello!” Scott smiled. “God, I feel like I haven’t eaten in forever,” Mitch chimed in. “How long will it take for the food to get here?”

“Uh… anywhere from twelve to thirty minutes, I think. They usually don’t take that long but I got a huge pizza, so.” I checked my phone one last time before turning it over and placing it on the table. “Did you eat breakfast?”

“Well- no, I mean, I made it-“Scott cut Mitch off. “You attempted to make it.” Mitch rolled his eyes. “And _somebody_ decided he didn’t want to eat, so I threw it away.”

“All I did was say that the eggs had expired!” They continued to argue, with me and Saie trying not to break down laughing. The argument was purely a joke, just fun.

But Mitch seemed a bit off, like he was hiding something. Which, in this group, didn’t happen very often, which, if you looked at our group texts, you would be able to tell. We were all really open with each other. We were squad goals, basically.

\--

I set the tip down on the table and stood up to join the rest of the others making their way towards the door. We walked out, Mitch and Scott laughing at something Saie had said. Saie opened the door and got in the backseat of the car, and I followed. We started heading towards me and Saie’s apartment, everyone but Mitch readily engaged in conversation. He stared out the window for most of the ride. I pulled my phone out to text him rather than ask outright, so I wouldn’t worry Scott, who was focused on an argument with Saie about a song lyric.

“dude talk rn whats up”

I stole a glance back up at him in the seat in front of me, quick enough to see him lift up his phone.

“ _i’ll talk when we get there. i want it to be face-to-face._

i have to help scott with something first, but then im free!

_it’s not like you’d have anything else to do_

STFU

_but it’s true_

i hate u”

I smiled to myself, locking the phone back, setting it on my thigh and looking at the window.

\--

“I’m five-one, Scott, how the _hell_ do you think I’m supposed to reach the top of the closet?”

Scott laughed. “I mean, you’ve kept yourself in there for so long, I thought you would’ve found a way to get to the top of it by now.”

“Shut up!” I laughed, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at him.

“Missed me,” He laughed again.

“Oh my f- God, anyways,” I walked over and stood next to him as he unpacked his suitcase. “What’d you really need?”

He stopped and was silent for a minute.

“We broke up.” Scott sighed, standing up straighter and rubbing the back of his neck. “Me and Alex, I mean, and I called it off. Kind of. I think.” He looked at from me.

“Scott,” I braced, feeling my motherly /protective side kick in and my voice drop a bit. “what’d he do? If he laid a hand on you, I’ll kill him, and so will Mitch. Mitch’ll probably reach him before me.”

“Mitch kind of, well, caused it.” He laughed a bit at what I said. My eyes narrowed. “In a good way. I think? He didn’t even- he wasn’t there. He doesn’t know. I’m not telling him because if I do I’ll end up telling him what Alex said.”

“Which was?”

“He made a- I don’t even want to repeat it, it was gross and dark and, just, it was terrible. And I flipped out. Told him he wasn’t allowed to say things like that, and he started yelling and sayig I shouldn’’t care so much about Mitch since I had him. He went insane and I told him if he ever thought I would care about him more than Mitch than he was wrong. And he- god, he started laughing at me. And I told him I was done. I told him we were over and to never contact me in any way. And I walked out.”

“Oh my god, Scott! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I kinda needed the break. Anyways, I think I’m good here.”

“Aight. Honestly, if you need anything, tell me.” He nodded as I walked out of the room. Mitch was sitting on the couch in the living room, so I walked over. “You wanna go get Starbucks and tell me what the hell’s up with you?” He nodded and stood up.

“We’ll be back in a sec!” I called out.

\--

I walked over to a table and sat down, holding my drink. Mitch joined me.

“So…” I said, trailing off.

“Okay, so, story time, the other night, me and Scott are sitting on the couch, watching tv and  he ends up with his head on my shoulder, and then I think we both kinda fell asleep like that cause when I wake back up he’s gone, but there’s a blanket over me and coffee sitting on the table. And then he walks in and goes “Good morning, beautiful,” probably because I looked awful, but, anyways. And  this was really like, a week ago, but he’s been so like, flirty, and stuff, and it’s brought feelings back that I haven’t felt in, forever-“

“What kind of feelings?” I interrupted.

He looked away. “Like. Love. I’m in love with him again. I don’t think I really even fell out of love.”

I sighed. “Oh child.”

“I know, I know! I’m terrible. I know he’s with Alex but I just- I can’t help it.”

“You can’t help what your heart wants,” I interjected.

“I know. And that’s the problem. Because he has Alex and obviously loves him and I’m here, in love with my best friend. Again.”

“Or you’re just now realising you never fell out of love, like you said.” I pushed the straw wrapper around on the table as I remembered the talk I had with Scott, about the breakup, and I opened my mouth to tell Mitch about it before he started talking again.

“Yeah, and I don’t think that their gonna be splitting any time soon. They’re so in love. It hurts. It hurts a lot. And I can’t stop thinking about him, and the things he’s said, which, like I mentioned, keep getting more and more lovey-dovey. I could just be over-thinking it, which I probably am. But. It just hurts.”

I wanted to tell him about the breakup myself right then and there.

\--

I rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:54 am. Who the fuck would be texting me incessantly at almost three in the morning? I grabbed my phone from where it sat next to the clock and unlocked it. It was Scott.

“we need to talk

it’s important if I don’t say something I might break down

it better be if youre gonna wake me up when we have tech day in like five hours

please I swear it’s important

okay okay what is it??

I think I’m in love

still with alex or?

no

with mitch

I feel like I always have been but I was too stupid and fake-in-love or something to realize it

oh my god

and I want to tell him but I’m so afraid he’ll think he’s a rebound

OH MY GOD

was it not that obvious for you I mean you can tell when everyone’s in love

no i could tell and i could tell for both of u

what?

oh my god ur both in love with each other secretly its so funny

WHAT???

because u decided to wait and tell him abt the breakup later he still thinks u and alex are a thing and he thinks ur completely occupied by him

but u remember when we went and got coffee earlier?

yeah I’m pretty sure the whole world knows since you were screaming at the top of your lungs

shut up

but anyways mitch confessed to me that he was also totally in love with u

we got coffee so he could tell me all that stuff but i didn’t say anything about the breakup because that’s ur job

sorry to be rude but can i sleep now?? weve got a party/event to rehearse today and i need my rest

we’ll talk more about it there

aight”

\--

“No, _shit, Saie!_ ” I Sighed, grabbing my friend by their shoulder and pulling them back.

“What?” They looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

“If you had been watching where you were going instead of running like a scared rabbit, you would’ve seen that you were about to trip on the wiring. Which probably would’ve gotten unplugged and fucked up the lighting.”

Saie laughed. “Okay, mom, I’ll watch where I’m going.”

“Thank you.” I let go and shoved them forward. “Anyways,” I turned, “Scott! You needed me?” I coughed, walking up to him, pulling my best “we totally talked about this last night and the person we talked about is right there so I’m gonna act like I don’t know shit” face.

He nodded, looking slightly flustered. “Be right back, Mitchie.” Mitch nodded, looking slightly confused, and he may have been staring daggers at me because he thought I was going to tell Scott- which I had kinda already done. But he went back to his conversation with Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin.

“Okay, so why’d we need to finish up here?” I asked, one hand on my hip and the other holding a bottle of Coke.

“I want to tell him, ask him out or something, I really do, but-“ He started talking at the speed of a bullet, running his hand through his hair. “What if he says no? What if I ruin our fri-“

“Aight, aight, _Scott_ ,” I interrupted him. “Calm down. I already told you, he’s, god, Mitch is so in love with you. It’s cute but also gross at the same time.” I stuck my tongue out. “In a good way, I mean. It’s gross in a good way.You’d also be great together, since you’re already best friends, and I’m pretty sure all of your fanbase agrees with me.”

“So, should I really ask?”

“Hell yeah! But do it tomorrow, cause as soon as we get home, I’m gonna crash.” I was lying slighting, a plan to somewhat embarrass them/get them _really_ close already formulating in my head.

“Okay,” He nodded. “Okay.”

“C’mon, let’s go!” I smiled, heading back towards Mitch and the others where Saie had joined them and was talking to Avi. “Hey, guys, we gotta go. I need to sleep before this thing so I don’t pass out tomorrow.”

\--

I rolled over and stared at the clock. 10:33 am. I had atleast an hour to get ready for the party. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Saie didn’t know about the plan. I probably should’ve told them.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed some clothes to change into. “Nice.” I looked at myself in the mirror. The outfit looked good on me. Really good.

Being narcissistic is fun.

I walked into the bathroom to do the rest of the nessecary stuff humans do to get ready.

I pulled my phone out to give any notifications a quick once-over. I checked my texts.

“oh my god I’m so nervous about today

u’ll be fine child

just don’t get so nervous that u ruin it for me

thanks

:^)”

“ **GOOD**

**today will be good**

its gonna be good cause its all abt me

did i tell u the plan??

**no ??**

**is it important**

nah u’ll know what it is when it happens”

\--

I watched, laughing, as Mitch stepped back a bit, bending over and clutching his stomach, laughing. Scott was laughing too, except standing up and orcking forward slightly, like he was about to take a step forward. I saw my chance.

I reached out and tripped Scott just as he moved forward, and then he fell on top of Mitch.

It happened quick, so let me paint you a mental picture portrait-

Mitch wasn’t really fallen on, but he was now sitting on the couch, not really sitting but he had his elbows pressed down, lifting him up a bit, and one leg was kind of up and bent but to the side, and the other leg was straight out, and Scott was in, like, a push-up posistion over him, with his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Mitch’s head, and his legs were both kinda bent but both straight out, holding him up. And, oh my god, their dicks might have been, like, less than a half a foot apart. And so were their faces. They were so close. And then Scott just kinda leans down and kisses Mitch.

And they keep kissing.

I’m the first to start squealing, but only for a few seconds, and then I composed myself. “God, guys, get a room.”

And then they’re off each other/the couch and standing up and Mitch is somehow still holding his drink but is covering his mouth with his hand, surprised, and Scott is blushing, and it’s funny cause the room’s all lit up purple, so you think it would be hard to tell but. No. He and Mitch are both blushing. Then Mitch looks up at me. “Did you plan this?”

“Maybe,” I start laughing. “But you, uh, you two have some things to discuss, and, maybe, take care of? In private?” I wink and then turn back where I was talking to a couple other YouTube friends I had invited and Saie, who was literally laughing so hard tears had begun to streak their face. I felt Scott and Mitch run off somewhere behind me, and then I started laughing again.

\--

“ _from now on I’m coming to everyone of your parties ever_

did u work stuff out? i know he hadnt told u abt alex yet

_yeah we’re good_

_I hate and love you so much right now_

okay well i hope yall cleaned up because everybodys gone now and saies the only non-drunk one in our group and we only have one car ad we need to go

_uh_

_give us a few minutes_ ”

“So they did it?” Saie asked, peeking over my shoulder at my phone.

“Pretty much.” I grinned, putting my phone up and turning to face them. “High five for matchmaking?” I raised my hand.

“And gay sex.” Saie laughed, high fiving me.

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> uh  
> i hope u enjoyed this?? it took me like  
> a week idk  
> it was rlly fun to write and imagine tho  
> fun fact: its based on a dream i had  
> uh  
> im not good at talking  
> im gonna go wrap my self in a blanket with some ice cream and watch more youtube videos
> 
> ps. bc of that one line/paragraph i rlly want this to be re-enacted it would be so funny omf  
> okay ily!! bye !!!!
> 
> pps i didnt have a beta so theres probably lots of spelling errors and such  
> okay bye for real this time!! <3


End file.
